


Nightmares and Lull Goodbyes

by Debejebees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic horror, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, graphic gore, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debejebees/pseuds/Debejebees
Summary: After being embed with a deadly robotic tick. Hanzo Shimada must find a way to fight what is truly lurching within it without loosing himself to the same terrorist organization that put it there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while and honestly I've decided to make a whole new AO3 so I could feel more comfortable with my writings.  
> I hope you like this story.  
> This was meant to be a short story so I’m planning on only 3 chapters but knowing me this will probably become a novel.  
> Welcome to Hell~

Peering out the dusty window he couldn't help but squint his eyes at the light. How stupid and idiotic it was he had gotten himself into such a predicament. He drew his bow silently, waiting, Widowmaker had to be somewhere he just couldn't see her yet.

"Hanzo?" The southern drawl hit him by surprise making him jump as the buzz of the comlink rang through his ears.

"Yes?", He whispered back, being silent as his gaze tried to see through to the next building.

"Where are you? We're all heading back to the ship. What's takin'?"

"Nothing, I'll be a moment." He moved low to go the ground, trying to rush back towards the door.

A loud cracking thunder burst through the window, hitting into the door in front of him, drawing his arrow back Hanzo shot his bow through the direct hole. He couldn't see, he figured Widowmaker would move from her position but it was worth a shot to strike back.

"Hanzo, this is Ana, We're coming back for you."

He figured...

He rushed through the door down into the stairwell, bow drawn once more in his hands. He jumped halfway to the next staircase, coming close to the emergency exit before stopping, pressing his back to the wall and trying to listen before his slowly pushed the door open.

Another shot rang through, hitting the door back shut. He could feel his heart quicken pace as the harsh vibrations rang through his hand into his wrist. How did she know where he was?

It didn't matter, he continued moving. Back up to the next level, he rushed down the hall, stopping before another window to see it crash before him. Jumping back so the glass, or the person coming through it, wouldn’t hit him. He drew back his bow, aiming it at the figure.

"Well that is not a pleasant way to say hello, is it not?" Widowmaker smiled coyly as she pulled back her visor. "Mon cher, please put the arrow away. You have only one shot and if you miss.." She pointed her gun directly at his abdomen.

"I don't miss."

"Neither do I, what a coincidence."

"I will not be mock-..!"

"Oh be quiet..." Widowmaker withdrew her weapon, "I have come here to talk anyway... Or at least that is what I was instructed to do... If it were up to me you'd be dead already."

Hanzo's comlink buzzed, "Hanzo, what is your location. Ana and Mcree are on their way to your last known destination."

Glancing at Widowmaker he saw her place her gun on the floor in front of her. He kept his bow drawn. "I will rendezvous there then." He mumbled back to his comlink.

He kept the link open, withdrawing his bow for honours sake.

"What do you want."

A smile brimming around the edges of Widowmakers lips, "well, for starters your weapons on the floor."

"No.."

"... Fine then." She rolled her eyes, "Then, I, or as I should say, we have an offer for you."

"... No."

"Don't want to know what it is?"

"Not particularly."

"Fine then... Sombra?"

"Som..?" He questioned before feeling a heavy blow to the back of his head, the last thing seeing was a smiling Widowmaker.

\----

"Hey, it's Mcree, He's not here, I'm going to search around."

The buzz on the comlink rang in his ears, "Report back in 30 minutes, I need to report this to Winston."

"Got it," Mcree said before the comlink went dead. He couldn't help the ringing that was still ever so present in his ears however. "Where could've he gone?"

"There's a bullet in the door, went through the window into it." Ana pointed out, digging out the bullet. "I know these... figures she's here."

"Who?"

"Amelie." 

"Thinkin' he made a strategic retreat... No back up." He rolled the cigar in his mouth, "Down the stairs then."

"Sounds right."

"Lady's first or snipers last to cover the back."

Ana laughed, before walking through the door.

"So then we aint worried she's here or nothin'?"

"Oh she's here, but not at any of her last positions." Ana said before quickly descending the staircase. It wasn't until they were close to the bottom she stopped Mcree in his tracks.

"Do you hear that."

"All I hear is ringing…” Mcree replied pointing to his ear with his index finger.

"Never mind just follow, I hear someone." She opened the door to the hall quietly, letting Mcree through before closing it again. "Follow but quietly." She hushed before making her way down the hall. Her gun was drawn, eyes kept in sight as she moved low to the ground. She stopped at the curve in the hall, looking around to see shattered glass, Hanzo, Widowmaker, and soon out of a flash Sombra.

She didn't move, until she knew they were secure too; Watching Hanzo take a blow to the head before grabbing at Jesse’s arm, “Patience.”

“Can’t let’em just do that!” Jesse said in a harsh whisper.

“So risk them shooting him instead? Could you not hear what they were saying?”

“I have tinnitus so no…”

“Then wait.”

-

"So Widow, now what?"

"We bring him back, give him to Seer and she'll do the rest weather she likes it or not."

"So we're turning him into you then... greaaat, another walking mannequin. good perks though, instead of just tempting us like you he shows his whole left side. Less to imagine."

"Why... Do they put you on missions with me."

"Because I am an incredible asset." A smirk was ever so present on her face, "Can't beat out competition without the best hacker now can you."

"Whatever, help me pick him up."

"Who are they talking about, who's Seer?"

"Don't know, but we can't let them go with him." She aimed her rifle down the hall, "If I shoot her in her shoulder she'll be out with shooting for a while.... but we need to take out Sombra at her knees or she’ll run."

"Ana that's dark."

"I don't care."

"Okay then.. I'll take Sombra?"

"Do it in 3... 2... 1..."

\----

Hanzo woke up hours later in the medical centre groggy and unsettled. Tossing and turning to sit up he noticed Angela sitting at the end of his bed studying a sheet of paper on a clipboard.

"Angela?" He said rubbing the back of his head, feeling the cotton bandages under the tips of his fingers and palm. His wrist was wrapped with a tenser bandage and gauze and he felt dizzy as he sat up fully.

"Hanzo, good morning." She said putting the clipboard to the side, acting very calm as she did so, "Do you remember anything?"

"Not much..." Hanzo grunted, "Widowmaker wished to speak and then I was blindsided by Sombra... I should've seen it coming.... After that however I am unsure."

"Ana and Jesse tracked you down, found you. There was a scuffle and then they brought you back here...." She looked concerned, looking almost directly at the side of Hanzo's neck. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hanzo asked touching his own neck, feeling a small bump. "What is this." 

"Jesse said Sombra stuck you something before they brought you. They were hesitant to bring you back here, thinking it may be a tracker.... but it is the safest place."

"Is it one? If so you shouldn't have brought me back... Can you take it out?"

"Well that's the thing... It's not." Angela breathed in through her nose to keep herself settled, "Honestly we will need to keep you in sick bay... Winston and I will need to do more diagnostics over it... I can't tell you more than that... I'm sorry."

There was silence between them for a long period until Angela broke it, "Jesse is waiting for you in the hall, want me to bring him in."

"Am I contagious?"

"No..."

"Then please do... Thank you."

He layed back into the pillows feeling the bump on his neck, it was cold at the tip and pointed with a metal barb. He wondered what the rest was like, how it got there, when did Sombra attach it. He sighed, laying straight back, figuring if he laid on his right side it would aggravate it.

"Hey, yer up." Jesse stood in the doorway, taking his hat from his head and pressing it to his chest, "Gave me a heart attack y'know. Ya'll be layin’ there... looking at peace."

The door slipped closed behind Jesse as he made his way to the bed, sitting close enough to Hanzo's side and placing his hat on the side table, "How you feelin?" 

"Not pleasant that is for sure." Hanzo replied slowly, "Do you know what is in my neck?"

Jesse looked at the piece of sharp metal jutting out from Hanzo’s sensitive skin, he wanted to touch it to examine it more but he refrained. " Angela said nothin’ t’me."

"Why me?"

"Dunno... Hey why was Widow unarmed? She say somethin’ to you?"

"Tried to offer me a proposal.... I refused to listen... Are they going to pull this out of my neck?"

Jesse shook his head, "Told me it may be dangerous."

Hanzo sighed before smiling softly, he could feel the soft press of Jesse's cold robotic hand on his knee. It was comforting to say the least.

"Just glad you're alive and here." Jesse took Hanzo's hands, bringing them to his lips to kiss them. The scruff from his beard itched at Hanzo's hands along with the scratchiness of his lower lip. "You should rest Darlin'. Do you want me to stay?"

Hanzo simply nodded before watching Jesse flick his boots off and remove his belt before laying on the bed with him. They laid like that till the next morning, Jesse staying awake to watch over the archer as he drifted back off to sleep. Hanzo had curled himself into Jesse’s chest cradling himself into the little crooks he was so used too. The sense of warmth coming from the other body was comforting making his drift into sleep so much easier. 

Moving the loose hairs from Hanzo's face Jesse watched as the other slept. ips parted slightly as a light snore let him know he was breathing regularly. He brushed the light hairs away from his face ever so gently with his robotic arm. Which reminded him... he needed to take it off. Before he did so however he took a glance at the metal digging out of Hanzo's neck. It seemed different, almost as if it was deeper… Almost as if it was a lot deeper than when he first saw it. He sat up slowly, making sure not to disturb Hanzo as he moved away from the bed before he rushing out the door to find Angela.

\---  
He was cold after that. Body curling in on itself Hanzo felt the absence of the cowboy’s body heat as his dreams started to waver between a steady blackness to a nightmare. He didn't know where he was, the landscape flat and malnourished, bare of grass or water. The earth’s dirt cracked beneath his feet as the soles of his feet began to feel dry and cracked themselves. The sky was flooding with dark clouds as rainless thunder and lightning boomed and crackled above him. The clouds rolled and tumbled, lighting up in the sky with vibrant greens and dark blues.

He remained calm however, though his heart rate quickened he himself would remain mannered.

"Well hello there~." A voice spoke from behind, "Guess the girls couldn't get you back to the base... Goody... I get to try out my new toy."

A shadowy figure was present behind him, soon turning into the figure of a young woman. Tattoos covered her arms, legs, and her forehead. Her eyes were dark with a silver ring attached to their edges spreading from them and connecting to the back of her head.

"I must admit Mr. Shimada... I thought it would be easier... Io talk to you in person but apparently Talon isn’t too competent... Good thing they made me. Only good thing they did in a while."

"Who are you..." Hanzo stood his ground, demanding his answer. "Explain yourself!"

"My name is Seer. I specialize in getting into people's heads.. " She lifted a clawed hand, twirling one long finger in the air, "A human mind is so fragile. I'm a clone you see… Our minds are already set, made, and programmed to be strong... But yours? Hard to build but easily broken."

"What do you want."

"To break you of course~. Seeing as Talon wants you... they wish for your skills and I am her to persuade... No.. No... Force you into a new perspective to join us." She whistled, "Fight all you want but the more you do the more painful it will be... That thing in your neck can’t be taken out unless I do it, and if you fight more it gets deeper faster."

"Why me?"

"Why not? You obviously hold some sort of importance… Whatever it is, I don’t really care for." A rumble broke the echoing of their voices, the ground began to shake and the shadowy woman began to laugh, "Well I guess time is up, I'll see you in your next dream well... You'll see me... I will always have my eye on you Mr. Shimada...," She turned to leave before stopping, "Oh yes, almost forgot...."

Moving closer she made it so there was little distance between them, "You won’t fully remember, if not at all, any of our encounters.... Good luck trying to fight."

One final laugh and the dream shattered, Hanzo sprang up from his bed, sweat dripping from his face.

He looked around, unsure of his surroundings for a moment, not really knowing why he was so panicked all of the sudden. Was it a nightmare? What was going on. He held his head, patting to the other side of the bed. Jesse wasn’t there. What time was it? He was in the infirmary?

Oh yes… that’s right.

He touched his neck, wincing slightly. The bump felt bigger but the metal bit felt deeper. The skin was irritated for sure. He wanted to crack his neck but he was unsure whether it would deepen the metal bit and make it worse or not. So he sat there, still for a moment collecting his thoughts before looking for the button to call on staff or Angela. Maybe Jesse was with her as well.

Finding the button Hanzo clicked it once and let it rest back on the side of the bed where it was before. He looked around, wondering if anyone brought any of his books… If he had to stay here he would at least want to enjoy some form of amusement. Because if anything, he would just leave if he got bored rather than stay. And the last thing he wanted to do at that moment was to piss off Angela and not listen to her direct order to stay in bed. So if she wanted him to stay, he would.

Moments later the door slid open and Angela walked through with a cup of coffee and a tray of food. She walked over, placing it in front of him before sitting in the chair neck to the bed. “I sent Jesse back to your room to grab you some things. He thought he saw you injury worsen so he came to fetch me.” She said, “I won’t look at it until you eat something however.”

“Why do I still need to be on bed rest?”

“You won’t be. Instead we need you at the lab. We want to test the tick in your neck to see if it is really doing anything of harm. Then we will try and find a way to get it out safely.”

“Safely?”

“It’s barbed and seems to have a stem.” She sighed. “We need to do another MRI.”

Grunting Hanzo nodded, “Okay.” He said nothing else, he did not even question why it would be like that. He felt like he didn't need too. “Do you need me at the labs now?”

Angela patted his knee, “After you eat something.” She then stood, giving him a thoughtful smile before leaving the room. “Go on in Jesse.”

A soft smile emerged along Hanzo's mouth as he saw the cowboy walk through the door again. His hat and belt were missing, still seated on the side table he had left it at. Hanzo still hadn't touched his food but had his coffee sitting in his hands. It was warm and calming to the touch and as much as he didn't like the bitter drink the warmth was welcoming.

“Switch you that coffee for tea.” Jesse said holding up his cup, walking over to sit in the chair Angela once sat in. Hanzo passed his cup over while retrieving the cup Jesse offered.

“Thank you.”

“Ain't gonna eat?”

“I am not hungry.” Hanzo almost murmured. “I just feel like I want to walk around.”

“Been in bed for a while… I get that.” Jesse rubbed the back of his head, “Gotta eat though okay?”

Hanzo nodded and moved the trays lid, looking down at his food he paused for a moment before he started eating. A few glances at Jesse way made Hanzo realise that the other man was way too quiet than he usually was.

“What’s wrong, Jesse?”

“Just worried is all.” Jesse replied. It was obvious that he was keeping something hidden. He was bad at holding secrets from him, so why not pry.

“About what?”

“You?”

“Why? Why are you so worried?”

He could see Jesse already cracking. The lips curling down and to the side.

“Jesse, if you think I should know then tell me. If I shouldn't don’t.”

“Angela thinks that thing is trying to attach itself to your spine to stop ya from movin’.” Jesse blurted, sending a hand through his hair, “She didn't want me sayin’ anything but I think you should know what in hell is going on with ya so.... She wants to do surgery an’ all but it seems to have a organic gland or something… poison pocket, if they aren't careful.”

Remaining quiet Hanzo sat back in the bed. Now he definitely wasn't hungry. 

Both of them stayed silent for a while. The wind coming across the window was the only sound they heard. Heavy footsteps lingered down the hall and Hanzo figured the next team was home and in need of fixing.

Which meant Hanzo had time to walk around… Incoming teams were first priority.

“Jesse… Come for a walk with me.” Hanzo started to pull his heart monitor off, “ I need to get out of this room.”

With a quick nod Jesse stood to help hanzo out of bed and out the door.

\-------

“So where are we headin.” Jesse asked stepping and skipping next to the archer, “Can't leave the base… Or its premises.”

“The roof.” Hanzo said, “I would like some fresh air.”

As they made their way to the roof Hanzo made sure to take a route that they would not be seen. He did not know why he did this, he just felt like he had too. But once he was up there he knew that tension in the back of his head would relax. 

At the last steps to the roof Hanzo began to skip up the stairs to open the door. He just wanted the wind on his face and when it did he felt much better. The sun beat down on his cheeks with such warmth and the wind was dry yet soothing. From there he walked to one of the spots he would come to to just relax. Sliding down the wall as he breathed in the fresh air and let the heat engulf him. He was still wearing his scrubs but he didn't care. It was still freeing.

But he still had slight anxiousness, he didn't know why however.

Jesse crouched down in front of him before sitting. He couldn't tell if Hanzo was feeling any better or not. It was generally because of the thing in his neck. The patterns on it had Sombra’s signature on it… That and some of the colouring… But the rest of it? Even Winston had said he had never seen technology like this. Torbjorn on the other hand didn't even want to see it until it was out of Hanzo's neck, saying that if he couldn't see the whole thing then how in hell could he even know about it. Jesse leaned in, noticing the bits of green and deeper purples that entwined themselves into his skin. He could see the veins around the infected area. Guess there was a reason Angela called it a tick.

He felt ashamed. Even more so he was angry with himself letting them hit him with a bullet they couldn't even remove.

Looking up at Hanzo's face Jesse couldn't help but smile however, he seemed calm through it so it must have not been hurting him too much.

“Hey Han?” Jesse scooched closer sitting directly in front of his counterpart. “Still okay?”

Hanzo nodded, “Better…” he said with a soft smile. “Don't worry they know what they're doing.”

“I know they do but I don't like the thought that it's still there.”

Hanzo nodded, reaching back to untie the messy ponytail that was left unattended while he had slept. Loosening it he let his hair fall around his face, using his hands to help it down into proper place. His hair was long enough to cover the bump, it would be fine for now to just keep it down. He took the fabric he used and stuck it into his pocket before running his fingers into Jesse’s beard and up along his jawline.

“Now you can't see it. Does that make it better at least?”

“I guess but… Still worried about ya Darlin’.” Jesse kept his hands to himself, unsure to move them. He didn’t know what would and wouldn’t trigger the tick to grow deeper so he was hesitant to even get to close. “You okay?”

“No... “ Hanzo replied honestly, “I just want to be alone with you for right now…”

“Don’t want to talk about it?”

“What is there to talk about Jesse…” His hands slipped up into Jesse’s hair, pushing it back so he could see his whole face. “Either this thing kills me… Or they get it out. I believe in our team to be able to get it out…”

“Please don’t talk like that, I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t.” And with that Hanzo leaned in for a kiss. Only to have Jesse back away due to his comlink buzzing.

“Kay... I’ll bring him down.” He heard Jesse say before being caught off guard with a quick soft kiss, “Gotta go to the labs Darlin’... Maybe we continue after? Come back up here? Watch the stars an’ be all romantic?”

A chuckle made it’s way out of Hanzo’s lips before he was being helped up by Jesse. He smiled up at him before sharing one more kiss and leaving the roof with him.

\---

“We’ll have the results for your blood test and MRI as soon as we can, you’ll know when we do if it’s serious or not.” Winston said, “Dr. Zeigler is getting your blood ready now… May take hours to a couple of days but we’ll have it for you.”

“Okay.” Hanzo acknowledged as he redressed, “And the X-rays?”

“That will come with the MRI.”

“Right.” Standing, Hanzo felt himself feel a little dizzier. Taking in a solid breath he nodded at Winston and thanked him before heading to the door.

“Mr. Shimada… We will need you to return to sick bay in order to keep track of your vitels.”  
“I figured as such, I’m just going back to my room to find some books and paper.” He looked back at Winston before leaving, “Jesse and I wish to go to the roof tonight at dark… He will be there.”

“That’s fine.”

“Okay, Thank you Winston.” A final nod and he left by the second dizzy spell.

\---

By the time he got into his room he had to hold the wall. There was something wrong and he knew it. He took a moment, timing his breaths careful until he got his bearings. He shook it off, figuring it was from the tests he began to gather some things from his room before heading back to sickbay. Walking down the hall, he made sure he was arms length away from it. He was becoming tired again and his neck began to itch and ache. All he wanted to do was lay down.

Getting to sick bay he almost practically rushed to the bed that was assigned to him. He placed the books onto the side table before crawling onto the bed and getting under the covers. He rested, curling in the way he did when he was alone. He was tired but for some reason his body just wouldn't let him sleep. Pressing the button for a staff member or nurse, he wasn't sure where to attach the heart monitors so he figured it would be better if someone else did it. He waited, and waited simply growing more tired by the minute before he realized…

He wasn't alone anymore.

“Well finally asleep are we? You fought that pretty hard.” The soft sluttery voice echoed beside him. 

As he turned his head the memories he had twisted and returned as he recognised the woman who was there. Long dark hair poured over her shoulder. She simply wore a tank top and leather pants, her metallic clawed fingers tapped on her knee.

“I’ve been waiting for you…” She said, her dark brown black eyes looked as if they were digging into his soul. “I missed you.”

She reminded him of someone… He didn't understand who or why however.

“Why…” He cleared his throat, “Why are you doing this?”

“Cause I was ordered too silly.”

“What is the purpose?”

“Does there have to really be one?” The other said getting up to lean over him. She looked directly at him before laughing to herself, “Talon wanted you. You refused to talk I’m guessing… So they injected you with a little device Sombra and I made so I could… Get into your head. I’m… By technicality, a biological hacker. We’ve been over this.”

Her smile and glaze was menacing. Her hair draped over her shoulder, touching his lap as she talked to him, “From there. In a matter of days we do to you what we had done to Widowmaker… except no blue skin… We need you on our radar.” She pushed her hair away from her face, “With your training and skills? They want you as an asset.”

“They’ll take it out of my neck..”

“It’s already attached to your spine… If they tried you’d be dead in seconds…. Better to have an asset than to let the other team have it.” She patted his leg with her clawed hand, “You’re heart rate is going up… They won’t know I’m here they’ll think you’re having a nightmare. So I would just calm yourself.”

“I am calm.”

“Are you? Truly?” She rolled her eyes at him, “Cause you’ve been asleep for a long time… Time here is much different… Anyway.” She waved her hand in the air, ”Maybe you’ll get it when you’re thought pattern starts changing… So when you wake up.”

“You're trying to change who I am.”

“I’m changing your opinions… And your not even fighting back… Cause you can’t.” She got up and started walking around, her claw scratching along the wall. The scene changed and Hanzo shot up from the bed onto his feet. His perspective of the sickbay room warped into his childhood home in Hanamura.

“What is this…”

“You know where… You know what. I am just controlling your dreams.” she snapped her fingers, “It's that fucking simple… I am controlling your thoughts.”

He wondered if he could find something… A way to fight her while he was inside his own head. He knew this room… It was his… Meaning that there were sai under the mattress if he wasn’t mistaken. He kept calm as he made his way closer towards the bed. He hoped his idea would work, if he couldn’t fight her outside then it had to be within. He let her talk, watching her intently as she seemed to become bored in a way. It was obvious that she was playing with him, with his head. It was obvious she wasn’t even paying attention to him exactly.

When her back was turned he swiftly moved to grab the sai, basing everything he knew off memory. They would have to be there if he was remembering it. Lifting the mattress he found them, grabbing them quickly and holding them in his hands, index fingers extended along their sharpened blades. He hadn't used them in forever but he still knew how. And once she turned towards him, he used his momentum and opportunity to attack and play the offensive. He pushed her into the wall, putting the blade of his Sai up against her throat and the other locking her wrist to the wall.

“You say I won’t fight back but I will… I am.”

But all he got was a smirk.

“Your friends are trying to wake you up… wanna know how long you’ve been out? How much damage I’ve already caused without you knowing it?”

“What are you-.?”

“Nine hours. They've been trying to wake you for two…. Good morning, Hanzo Shimada.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- I want to make longer chapters for you guys so you’ll have more to read every week as I post this story. So far I haven’t thought of THE ending, but I have a bunch of ideas for it. So I’ll be narrowing that down later.  
> So for now, Enjoy! ---  
> \--- P.S. This chapter jumps around slightly to get the whole perspective. Sorry! ---

\----

He woke up sweating, stiff, with a tube down his throat and Angela pumping air into his chest. At instinct he began to panic, an arm swinging up to grab her wrist firmly but not hard enough to hurt her.

“He’s up!” Angela called back to Winston who was trying to hold everyone back from the door and calm the onlookers

What in hell was happening? Did he stop breathing? He didn’t even remember falling back asleep… Just remembered being dizzy. The world around him was blurry and made him nauseous at every glance in any direction. His body felt heavy but his chest was moving up and down uncontrollably to him.

“Jesus fuck man let us in, you heard her!” 

“Mr. Mcree please stand BACK we are trying to help him out safely. Once he is fully aware of his surrounding and calmed down we will let you and Mr. Shimada in… It will only be a minute!”

“Hanzo… Hanzo please let go of my arm. Your body went into shock… We had to give you oxygen since you stopped breathing. You have been out for a long time… We didn’t expect you to wake.”

Hanzo released her arm to grip the side of the bed. Hands shaky he could feel his grip at the bars turning his knuckles white. All the yelling wasn’t helping his panic and form this he couldn't relax. His eyes were darting around the room trying to figure out his surroundings but he could not seem to ground himself making him more nauseous in the process.

“Hanzo,” Angela snapped her fingers in front of him bring back his attention, “I’m going to take the tube out of your throat… I need you to relax or it will hurt.” She started to detach some of the parts only leaving the tube, “I’m going to start pulling okay?”

Before he could nod she started to pull it out leaving him to gag and cough. He thought all the contents his stomach was going to come out with it but he was lucky it didn’t. She laid a hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“What happened?” He asked rubbing at his throat and sitting up, being eased by Angela and told to take it slow.

“You were practically in a coma for nine hours… We’ve been trying to wake you… Seems the last dose worked. But then you stopped breathing so… You need to stay here and awake okay? You can't leave this room…”

He nodded, not questioning anything after the whole ordeal.

“We need to talk to you further about the tick but we won't discuss that until later.” Angela said, “For now just rest but don't fall asleep again.”

Then she walked out of the room followed by two nurses who were carrying boxes with little veils in them. She nodded at Winston, signaling him to let the others in. Genji and Jesse had burst through Winston right when she nodded, falling over one another before scrambling over to the sides of Hanzo’s bed. He was already overwhelmed, so for them to be this eager and worried he just tried to keep it all in.

“Are you alright brother?” Genji asked softly, pulling down his mask and taking off his visor. “When I got back, they told me you were in here... Anyway… How are you feeling.”

“I have been better.” Hanzo said with a hold on his tongue, “I am not understanding fully of what happened but… I feel stiff and I ache.” He wasn’t going to go into anymore detail than that, nor was he going to lie.

“Came to wake ya to come to the roof…” Jesse said starting to explain. “Saw you before hand but thought you needed the rest and all. Came back later and you were still out like a light. From there I tried t’wake ya. Couldn’t. So I called Angela…”

“She said you actually went comatose.” Genji finished.

Why were they telling him this couldn’t they see how distraught he was? He looked down towards his knees wondering if he kept them out of sight he could tune them both out while they talked about the ordeal. He didn’t want to know. He actually just wanted to leave. The room, the base even, it felt suffocating and he couldn’t stand being there for much longer.

“Please be quiet.” He heard himself say, pressing his palm to his forehead, “You both are making my head spin in circles. Just stop talking.”

He could feel their eyes bore into the sides of his head in confusion but he didn’t move his gaze away from his knees. Moving his hand to his neck he could feel the tick still jutting out of the now callused and scabbed skin. He was upset, and yet he believed he deserved it. He deserved the treatment that was happening to him from the tick and who put it there. But not the worry that everyone else showed him. He sat up straight after a moment, composing himself back to a more proper manner before looking at his brother. Genji looked so much different. His mask was off and away from his face, exposing his human eyes and features. He was used to that, he often kept it off when around and in closed quarters with others from Overwatch. But… He still seemed different to him… And so did Jesse. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was but he knew he didn’t like it.

“Han?” Jesse’s words almost sunk in his own chest, “Are you..”

“Yes… No… I am fine.” Hanzo replied, “Tired, don’t feel like myself.”

“Having a tube pulled out of your throat does that to you.” Genji stated without thought. “You should rest.”

“I was told not to sleep.” 

“Then don’t… I mean read a book. I’ll put some cartoons on for you boyfriend here and we’ll leave you be.”

Hanzo just gave him a tired unamused expression before hearing a laugh come from Jesse. He smiled a little himself before reaching to grab one of his books off the side table. He leafed through it, finding his place and holding a finger there so he would remember. He didn’t feel like reading. He actually rather go outside. The thought of going outside was gnawing at him almost like an itch he couldn’t scratch yet didn’t know where it was. He was becoming frustrated already, looking at Genji and back to Jesse he decided maybe he would be better off alone in his stead.

“I need time alone to think.” Hanzo stated.

“Sorry Han,” Jesse shook his head, “Can’t do that, orders to at least have one person with ya in case you fall asleep again.”

It was almost trapping. He didn’t like being told what to do, he knew he had to listen but instead he brushed it off with a arrogant sounding grunt.

“I am not a child that needs looking after.”

Jesse stood then, pressing a hand to Hanzo's shoulder before pressing his lips to his cheek. “Got it… And we’d leave ya be but darl’ y’stoped breathin’. I’mma leave you be with your brother though. Gotta get ready for my own departure.”

“You have a mission?” Hanzo glanced up at him in surprise. “Where?”

“Numbani… The Omnic -Human festival of whatever is happening and we are going as bodyguards… Seems like our favourite terrorist organization’s gonna be there. Will only be there for the day though. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Do you have to go?”

“Orders are orders… An’ I couldn't switch out with anybody… I’m sorry.”

“Be safe.”

“Ain't I always?” Jesse said with a shrug and a laugh.

“... Don't die.” 

“Your confidence in me is well minded.” One more peck to Hanzo's cheek and Jesse made his way out and towards the weapons room. “I’ll see you before the sun sets tomorrow.”

Once the door closed again Genji turned, eyeing his brother up and down with confusion. He couldn't help feel like Hanzo was off but before he could ask Hanzo went right into his book, avoiding any conversation that may start. Sure, Hanzo could be very anti-social, but he wasn't the type to outright ignore anybody, especially him. Genji, instead of asking and stirring his brother, sat himself on a chair with his hands pressed to his knees, legs crossed upon the seat. From there he waiting, meditating on the possible reasons why and what was wrong.

\----

“I don’t know what to do Winston… It is attached to his spine and feeding up through his brain stem up towards the thalamus.” Angela had been stressed about this issue since Hanzo was brought right into the medical centre. “It seems to be feeding, working its way as he sleeps but we can not just make him stay awake forever.”

“No we cannot, but we can try and fix the issue physically. Try and remove it.” Winston stated, pushing up his glasses before moving over to the X-Rays. “We could remove it’s gland…”

“Not while he is sleeping though.” She took another look at her notes, “It seems to sleep when he is awake. If we numb the area… We could try and take it out.”

“How confident are you in that Doctor.”

“I can do it, we will just need some help to get into the brain… I have people to call. You go discuss it with him.”

\----

An hour had passed by without a hint of notice from Hanzo or Genji, they both sat quietly. The only sounds in the room being the flip of a page from the book Hanzo had been reading. Its pages were rough yet delicate do to its age but it was still a calming read for when Hanzo did feel agitated or misguided. Its words of poetry let him reflect within himself and it’s words had been heavily influential since his childhood. But today, it did not seem to be working. The poems he had read many times turned dull to his eyes as he began to lose focus more quickly. He tried to concentrate but the nagging and gnawing urge to get out of this place were ripping at him more and more.

“Are you alright, Hanzo.” Genji said finally breaking at the silence, “You are being very distant.”

“Wouldn't you?”

“Not like this.” Genji said observing Hanzo's face. His brother wasn't even looking at him. “I am worried.”

Hanzo sighed, finally closing his book, “Do you not trust Angela to help me?”

“I trust her with my life.” Genji tried not to be defensive. “I’m sure I can with yours.”

In the midst of their discussion the door rolled open quietly. Winston had made his way in, face shoved into a clipboard with a list of medications and other allergens Hanzo was intolerant of. He was trying to memorize them all before the discussion he was going to have with Hanzo… How can you ask someone to split their head open however? If they were going to do this they were going to need assistance either way both from an outside sourced neurosurgeon. Angela was already on the phone with Jack, calling in favours from Britain to Iran. She had already said there was a couple of doctors who said they would be willing to help, but she wanted a definite answer. So that left Winston with speaking and convincing Hanzo to let them crack his skull open while he lay awake.

When he looked up he came to realize that both Shimadas were staring at him, even more so, there were both Shimadas in the room. He wondered how Genji would react. He seemed to be the more emotionally driven than the both of them.

Winston cleared his throat before he made his way over, “I uh… Have some disappointing but hopeful news.” He looked at them both with tired weary eyes, trying to judge their expressions. Genji was easily read but Hanzo was still blank and grim as ever, “The stem of the tick has attached itself onto your spine and is moving upwards. We would like to operate now before it goes deeper.”

Genji’s features twisted, but before he could say anything, Hanzo stated a straightforward answer.

“That is fine.” Hanzo nodded towards him, “What is your worry?”

“Well, The tick is mainly active when you sleep… Which is why it has also already attached itself onto your brain stem. When you went comatose it was because it reached it while you were sleeping. So we would need you to be awake while we operate.”

“You won’t feel anything of course!” Winston rushed to add as he saw Hanzo's expression become slightly wide eyed. “Just a procedure to remove it or at least make it less threatening. But it will take a while, we may need to use some precautions to keep you awake and stable.”

“Like drugs?” Genji questioned, “Is that not dangerous?”

“Well no, not really.” Winston adjusted his glasses nervously. “We will need to keep you preoccupied. But first we would like to know if we may proceed with this.”

Hanzo sat quietly with his fingers entwined on his lap, he was unsure whether or not he should go through with it even thought he jumped to say yes not a minute ago. There was apart of him demanding that he should but another was trying to convince him that it wasn't the best course of action. He nodded for his answer, waiting a moment to give a verbal response.

“If you and Angela are sure it will work then yes. I would just asked one thing.”

“What is that?”

“Make sure Jesse gets home safely.”

\-----

“You know it’s so boring waiting for him to fall asleep again but listening in to every conversation he has? That is interesting.” Seer spun in her chair, giving quick smiles to Sombra as she spun around, “At this point we can make him feel anything at anytime; anger, lust, fear…. I am so excited. He is like a brand new shiny toy!”

“Focus on the task at hand Seer…” Reaper spoke harshly, “We need him to betray then come to us. Are you able to do that or not?”

“He is stubborn but Hell he’s killed his own brother before, why not again right?” She shrugged, “I just need to make him think that reality is also him dreaming… Then the tick can operate at anytime. I could probably make him kill his brother... If I can do it in both worlds then it's a done deal… He'll kill all of them if I push him over the edge.”

“But then he won't be useful to us.” Widowmaker stated, “There are issues with this plan… We can overcome them sure but right now their going to try and get it out.”

“Then activate and start killing him slowly; but let him be able to recover from it.” Sombra said simply with a smile, “Make him so sick they think he's dying.”

“I don’t care what you do…” Reaper ordered, “Talon wants that ability of his on our side. And don't kill the brother… If anything we can hack into his systems with both your talents and we will have both.”

“No can do boss man.” Seer spoke, clicking her tongue against her teeth, “He’s to zen and at peace with himself… While Hanzo is an easier target… Dude hates his own guts. Even if we hack Genji’s cybernetics his humane personality will take weeks to overcome.”

“Not if we use his brother as an advantage.” Windowmaker said with an easy tone.

“I don’t get why the Shimadas.” Seer stated, “What about their heavier hitters? What about the social icons… At these they can get the people on our side or something.”

Behind Reaper's mask the man was glaring, “Stop asking questions and do your fucking job. You're on in three hours, so get yourself ready. Make him pass out, take him towards the edge and stop fucking fooling around.”

\----

Slow beeping was the only sound he could hear from where he sat. Hanzo had been locked into a chair with slight restraints. His breath was slow and concentrated as he kept his eyes closed and listened to the beeping. He was granted some solitude before the operation and hopefully saved.

The door had swung open with some force behind him with rapid jumping footsteps to follow. One of the doctors that had volunteered to help had bounced through it, making his way almost too excitedly to introduce himself. He was a man of tall dark stature, eyes of golden brown and skin kissed by the sun. His dark hair was waved due to copious amounts of salt water in the sea. The smile on his face was almost alarming, almost like the man had never seen sadness.

“Buona Sera Mr. Shimada! Io sono Doktor Vincenzo Currado. I have come here to help you with friends.” The man spoke with his hands clapped together, moving as one up and down. The man was alarming and his voice boomed. It made Hanzo's heart rate spike for a mere moment. The dark haired man placed his hands on Hanzo's, who was now sitting wide eyed at the other man. “I am here to help. You speak English yes?”

“... Yes.” Hanzo stated clearly uncomfortable.

“Motto Bene, very good. Have you drinken or eaten anything?”

“Yes but hours ago.”

Vincenzo clapped his hands together again, “Good. Have you met the other doctors? They are coming now to speak but I simply needed to meet you first. I have heard many things about you before. Angela speaks the world.”

“I have not. It is… A pleasure.” Hanzo stated unsure of the other.

Before Vincenzo could speak another word two more had entered the room. A women of copper complexion, dressed in a hijab and lab coat walked over and undid the straps around Hanzo's chest. She had narrow almond eyes the colour of melted chocolate. Following her was a man of dark complexion of Asian descent. “Hello,” Her voice was thickly accented, “My name is Doctor Asli Kartal I will be one of your doctors. I have come from Turkey to see you. The gentleman beside you is Doctor Gerel Luk he is mute. He comes from Mongolia. We are here to help, study and decipher the course of action needed to help you. I know this is overwhelming for you and we would like to make this quick and painless for you as well. We each specialize in various areas of doctoral science. I am a neurologist, Doctor Luk is a cognitive analyst and Doctor Currado here is Italy’s top neurosurgeon.” She took a long breath, “We are here to help you with anything you need or wish to discuss. We will help you for as long as it takes.”

“Thank you.” Hanzo said trying to nod his head. “Where is Angela?”

“She is leading Mr. Genji Shimada and Mr. Winston up to the observatory. I disagree of having your brother up there but he was quite persistent…” Asli said holding the clipboard she had to her chest, “For now, we need you to relax… I know Vincenzo is a lot to handle,” She shot the other man a direct hardened look, “But we can leave you be and start the numbing process now. During then feel free to talk about what you are experiencing with Dr. Luk if you wish.”

Hanzo attempted to nod, “Alright.”

From there Asli handed the clipboard to Vincenzo to read before walking over to the com. “Angela my dear, we are starting.” from there she walked over to the supply table that was set up a minute prior. She grabbed a syringe and a small glass bottle. She stuck the syringe in and pulled the medicine out as Gerel took a swab of numbing gel and placed it the the nap of Hanzo's neck, under the tick and along the spinal cord. Hanzo only closed his eyes, gulping as a wave of nervousness and slight nausea seem to overcome him.

Vincenzo went the wash his hands before coming back and taking the syringe, “Now Hanzo… This might hurt just a little bit. A little sting… Then another, and then numbness and slight pressure. But then you feel nothing!”

That didn’t make him feel any better.

Angela then entered the room with a mask around her face and gloves on, her staff was steadily in hand. She came up to Hanzo, bringing ear buds up for him to see, “It will be quite noisy… I thought these may help along with noise cancelers.” She smiled behind the mask, “I will be with you all the way, you do not have to worry.”

“Thank you. I am glad you are here.” Hanzo said softly to her. Watching as she strapped him back in, “Has Jesse's team report in yet?”

“Yes but they are not scheduled for their mission until the next morning. They have 3 more hours until then.”

“Doktor Ziegler, we are ready.” Vincenzo said with a wave of his hand.

“Count down from three… And don't hold your breath, breath out.”

Hanzo only got to two before the needle was in and a large shock of pain sizzled up his spine. He gripped at the chair feeling the stings subside and the back of his neck become numb, then the back of his head, leading to his cheeks. It took a while to come about but Hanzo just stared straight forward at Angela and Gerel.

Moving his hands rapidly, Gerel signed words to Angela.

“Gerel asks if you are alright? Pat your hand once for yes twice for no. Make any noise if you feel something.” Angela said glancing back from Gerel to Hanzo, “And if you need anything ask.”

“I am fine…” Hanzo replied before feeling his cheeks grow numb.

“I am going to put in the earbuds and noise cancelers… keep your eyes on me if you feel comfortable to. I will be watching over you.”

Hanzo tapped his hand on the chair as Angela covered his ears cancelling out any sound. Angela was there for quick patchwork if anything went wrong. 

\-----

“How are you both so excited over this?” Widowmaker said.

“Uuuh, we practically control him Widow.” Sombra said, “Or at least we will entirely soon. It’s a working experiment with nothing going wrong.”

“I think I may activate it manually right when the saw hits his skull… I can put him into a seizure? Make him bite his tongue or cough blood.” Seer turned around and looked at Widow darkly, “Honestly… Yes… I am excited. BUT! This is the highlight of my studies that these neurological bozos will never accomplish.”

“How are we able to hear them exactly?” Widowmaker asked.

“I put a mic in the tick, duh…. Also we should have given her a better code name…” Sombra said, “She's a lot more crazy then we thought she'd be.”

“Well I don't want them to get to him… I need him to get outside… I need you there Widow.” Seers robotic clawed hand griped at her chair, “Lead him away. Bring him here cause he is slipping, not by much but still.”

Flicking a switch Sombra started up the tick. Smiling she was interested in what was happening already… “And now we wait. Get ready to activate.”

\-----

Face feeling as numb as the back of his head Hanzo watched Mercy communicate with the other doctors. Every detail of her ivory face was expressive in some way shape or form. Her eyes were tired, dark circles poorly covered with cover up were apparent and darkishly purple. Around her eyes rims they were glassy and slightly watery, almost as if she hadn’t slept in days. He knew that all too well, not to the extend as a round clock doctor however. She needed time off, she was realistically the only Overwatch agent with a medical degree so she was always in the offices or labs. Everyone worried about her, but no one really did anything to help. He remembered Genji bringing her cups of coffee on numerous occasions but even then. The woman needed to rest. 

From her expression, and the wince she had made, he expected that they had either started cutting at his neck or sawing at any bone. He felt dull pressure run from the back of his head and down along the nap of his neck. The procedure had started and Hanzo found himself holding his breath. He let the breath out slowly, glancing at the heart rate monitor to see if he was calmer than he felt. It seemed steady, or at least moderate until he saw it randomly spike as a jolt of pain shot through from the back of his head into his eyes, tears brimmed along the water line as he felt growing nausea from his stomach up to his throat. Letting out a garbled noise, he felt his body shake, his teeth chattering with it. He didn’t know what was going on but he could feel the spit gathering in his mouth and the lose of control of his limbs as he started to violently shake in his chair.

\---

“Jesus Christ, Vincenzo stop the procedure!” Angela’s voice boomed louder than the saw, “He’s going into a seizure!”

Quickly Vincenzo removed and stopped the saw as Angela began the patch up. She wouldn’t be able to stop his seizure but she could close the back of his head. It was best to let it go at it was, seeing as he was being unstrapped and moved out of the chair by Asli and Gerel. 

“I don’t understand what happened.” Vincenzo said dropping the saw onto the table. He pulled his gloves off as he moved towards Hanzo. “I didn’t even fully open him up.”

“Doesn’t matter, I know why.” Asli said holding the side of Hanzo’s head, making sure he was on his side. “The tick activated. See the colours?”

“How?” Angela asked, “With all the work? With him being awake… It shouldn’t have come online.”

“It would have been remotely.” Gerel signed, “There is no other way it could’ve happened. It may rest but it may react through an actual person outside of Gibraltar… Or even by his own heart rate.”

“But he was stable until he sparked.” Angela argued.

The com above them dinged online, “This is Winston, what’s happening down there?”

“Athena, Direct Winston to bring Genji to the waiting room before coming in here.” Angela ordered.

“That is not a problem Dr. Zeigler.”

“How’s he doing?” Angela asked.

“This is going on for too long for it to be good. Shouldn’t be happening in the first place.” Vincenzo stated with worry, “Does your healing stream…?”

“No… Only physical injuries like gunshot wounds or surgery patch works.”

“Hanzo, If you can hear me you are going to pass out.” Asli stated, “We are going to inject you with something that will calm you down and subside the seizure.”

Gerel was fumbling through a cooler looking for the right medicine, jumping as he found it he snatched a syringe and moved quickly to assemble, find a good vein, and inject it into Hanzo’s blood stream.

Within minutes Hanzo’s body began to calm down, eye fluttering closed as his body began to relax. He was out cold.

“Shit.” Angela cursed, running her hands into her hair, “Fuck, Fuck! We need to wake him up.”

“Angela he needs rest.” Vincenzo said placing a hand on her shoulder.

“But the Tick wakes when he is most vulnerable. It keeps him that way. It keeps him comatose for Christ sake.” Angela let her hands fall to her sides, “It’s going to bore deeper and we can’t afford that.”

\---

“That… Was impressive.”

Reaper’s voice was heard from the doorway making all three of those in the room turn. 

“Yes… But almost scrambled his brains.” Seer huffed, clicking couple buttons and typing in her notes. “They knew it was activated… Which is good… But bad… Gives off a good warning.” She tapped at the enter button before turning to look fully at Reaper, “But it worked a little too well. Almost couldn’t stop it. As much as tests subjects die I rather get it on this try.”

“Mercy could resurrect him. Don’t do something if your fear the consequences.”

She glared at him, her voice turning harsh, “He won’t have much of a brain or personality to bring back if I let him die. At this point he isn’t disposable AT ALL. So don’t think you can tell me HOW to do my job when you don’t know what will happen or how to do it yourself.”

The room was silent.

“That’s what I fucking thought. Now if you excuse me… The other part of my job has started and he is entering REM. So if you want this done, let me do it my way.” Seer stood, moving passed Reaper whispering to him harshly, “We may be related, but that doesn’t give you any balls to try and outrank me.”

From there she left the room with the sound of Sombra calling “Mhmmm, She told you!” at Reaper.

She knew she would regret that later. Meaning, she needed to speed up the clock.

\---- 

It always seemed to be so dark at first. His surroundings and the places he was thrown into were recognizable yet discomforting. What was going to happen now? When was she going to tell him? She threw him into a seizure, he knew that, or at least that’s what he believed. So he was left there, standing, waiting for her to show her face.

Looking around he recognized the outskirts of New Mexico. Jesse had brought him to his home of Santa Fe what could have been a month before this all happened. He remembered a deserted landscape with hills and structures out of stone. It was interesting to say the least but Jesse had been fidgety the whole trip. He stood there, arms crossed along his chest.

“Where are you, show yourself!” He said demandingly.

“Eager much?” A voice came from behind, “Quite the show we put on there, you and me. You came on so willingly to let me play with you like that.”

“I assure you, if I could remember… I wouldn’t have.” Hanzo replied turning to see Seer sitting on a rock.

“Hmmm I wouldn’t be to sure of that.” She patted the space next to her, “Come… Come my Dear Archer. Come sit and talk with me.”

Sighing Hanzo let his arms drop as he walked over to sit by her side. He didn’t have much of a choice otherwise… He could always just… slit her throat on the rock right?

“Did I make it clear why Talon wanted you or did I just beat around the bush? Either way it doesn’t matter.” Seer started, “What matters is if you’re done asking questions and being a pain in my ass.”

Hanzo remained quiet.

“Awwwe, come on. Not going to talk? To dignified or just tired of my pretty face already.”

“What do you want me to do?” Hanzo said, “I am still planning on fighting, as long as the people I am with keep me where I am I will be fine.”

“Will you? Are you really that sure? Do you even think you’re fighting now? Or are you just telling yourself that.”

He wasn’t sure if he was really being honest with himself, but the last thing he wanted to do was say it. Even if she knew, he wouldn’t admit it to himself.

“You know… I’m wondering.” Seer was tapping at her lips as she looked up at the gloomy sky, “Do you know how many days it’s been since we stuck the tick in you?”

“From how often I’ve been sleeping… I believe two?”

“Close… Three… well, two and a half. It’s noun.” Seer said looking at her wrist, “I was told to let you die today, if I couldn’t pull you out of the seizure. But they let you sleep. Which is good.”

“For you…”

“And you.” She glanced at him, “I’m going to be civil for the next hour that passes. Since it’s only been like a half hour since you passed out. Had to induce you with a seizer, sorry not sorry.” She waved her hand in front of her, shifting the landscape to something a lot nicer, plants grew from the ground and the sky turned into a lighter blue. It was sunny and the warmth hit his face. He wasn’t sure if he was truly feeling it or not, but it was nice.

“Why?”

“Cause I may be a psycho but I have a fucking limit. So Truce… The tick remains where it is but doesn’t do anything, and neither do I.” Seer said nodding her head to the side, “Could punch that fuckhead in the face… trying to order me around… I don’t answer to him.”

“Who?”

“Reaper.” Seer watched a deer pass by through the dream, the trees began to sprout flowers. “Is this what it’s like to be outside?”

“Kind of, Yes.”

“Cool… I’m not allowed outside the base… They think I’d run.” She leaned over, “Cause I would… I’ve always wanted to be outside… touch a flower and whatnot.”

“Hm.” Though it was a nice gesture, Hanzo still did not trust this woman. He saw something however it was obvious she was different, she was a clone… apparently Talon had that ability to create one. “Who were you cloned from?”

“Mixer of people… Most obvious would be a man called Gabriel Reyes… If you know him I mean.” She said, “I have different abilities but whatever. Then I think a couple from your Overwatch team… Old members perhaps? But I was bred to be a certain way. Unfortunately for them I’m not obedient and I’m not the biggest fan of terrorism but I doubt Overwatch would let me fuck with people's heads.”

“No they would not…”

“Is Overwatch nice?”

“Very… There could be a chance for you there. They gave me one.”

“Naw fuck that noise.” She waved her hand at him like a child. “What’s the point.”

“World Peace?”

“The biggest bullshit lie. There will never be peace.” She rolled her eyes at him, “By the way your hour is almost up. May feel like 5 minutes but naw it’s been almost an hour. Tell me about you… Something Sombra hasn’t briefed me on… Dating a fucking cowboy that’s interesting. Didn’t even know Samurais and Cowboys were still a real thing.”

“That would require more time.”

Seer looked at her robotic arm, “It’s one o’clock… I could put you into a coma but don’t want you to go into shock when they try and wake you again.” she groaned, “why are humans so meddlesome.. Okay.” She clapped her hands together, “Fuck it.”

She snapped her fingers. Nothing seemed to happen however.

“W..What did you do?”

“Snapped you into a coma. Tick will turn on in 10 minutes.”Seer said simply, standing and moving away to touch a tree, making it rot at her fingertips.

“I thought we had a truce?!” Hanzo said angrily dropping off the rock.

“Hanzo you’re not stupid I get to choose when it dies and apparently when you die too. And like i said the tick isn't on yet.” Holding up her hand with her fingers about to snap she reminded him, “While I am here you can die at any moment. So… It’s play time.”

From then, everything around them began to rot. The trees died and fell, the flowers wilted and turned into muck as the sky swirled into a bloody reddish colour above their heads. Hanzo looked around him, his breath growing quick as he watched the ground become brown and disgusting. He mumbled softly under his breath on how it all wasn’t real and how he could fight this if he could just think of a solution. He couldn’t lose he couldn’t afford to lose.

“Hanzo?” 

A familiar southern drawl wisped sluterly through the air entering his ears like sizzling dynamite. A sinking gut wrenching feeling settled into his stomach. She was going to do something.

“Hanzo, honey.”

He told himself not to look or turn around, he stood like a statue. Closed fists and eyes shut, a grimace staying on his face as his teeth grinded.

He knew it wasn't real but, he could feel Jesse's arms wrapping around him. The feeling of cold metal slipping across his left side. It gave him chills as he exhaled a shaky breath. He could feel the touch of lips against his ear with the slightly unkempt bristles of his beard.

“Darlin’,” Jesse's voice were like soft bells in his ear. He wanted to turn, he wanted to kiss him, but he knew that it wasn't real. Jesse wasn't here, not outside or in his dreams really.

“You're not real.” Hanzo said with a heavy breath, fingers dwindled on his chin, turning his face to the side. 

“I know… Baby, you could pretend.”

“... No. I can't. Let go of me.”

“Look at me first? Lemme see those pretty brown eyes before I go?”

Cautiously Hanzo slowly opened his eyes. At first it seemed blurry, he kept his eyes low not directly looking at the other man’s face. He didn't look at him for a good while before giving a glance and falling into absolute shock.

His eyes widened in horror as he jumped, trying to wriggle his way out of the others grip. This wasn't Jesse. This wasn't Jesse at all. The skin around his face was peeling off, his eye had rotted out and was replaced with nothing but a black hole. Sharp jagged black teeth were as opaque and shiny as obsidian and as sharp as a knife. The hands that wrapped around him began to dig into his stomach and became sharp and claw like. 

Hanzo tried to scream, but no sound came out. With its absence a gurgle came from his throat as blood dripped past his teeth and over his lips dripping to the bile floor. 

“Did I get it right? His voice I mean…” Seer said looked at her fingernails before waltzing over to him, bringing her face close to his. “Had to go through a LOT of memories.”

“Stop… Stop this!”

“Why? Cause you can't hold up your guard against one particular person?” She looked behind her and back to Hanzo. He could hear the oncoming foot steps and the sound of a blade being unsheathed. “Make that two.”

“It’s been 8 hours… One hour to go Mr. Shimada. I’m sorry, but my time table has been pushed closer.”

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---   
> Sorry that there is a lot of OC in this but heck needed side characters and Angela needed help.
> 
> Vincenzo is actually literally based on my cousin who is a brain surgeon from Southern Italy : ) (dunno if he is the best in country, but he is in my eyes!)  
>  also if anyone is interested n Editing please hit me up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I guys I know it is already in the tags but there is descriptive gore in this chapter and I thought it was a good idea to leave a warning.
> 
> Also, because of this chapter I wrote you all a fluffy McHanzo drabble and you’ll find it on my profile. Because Fluff saves all.
> 
> Ps. they’re linked… and so sorry I’m late D:
> 
> (Forshadowing: http://pm1.narvii.com/5734/9380536d081bf714aaafe163b942492c751ee5b0_hq.jpg )

How many hours had it been since he knew if he was awake or not? Was he still dreaming? He couldn’t fully tell the difference at first but things didn’t seem to sway around as they did in a dream.

“I want to go outside.” Hanzo whispered, hands shaking the cup of tea he held as he muttered to himself in a repetitive fashion, “I want to go outside.” He couldn’t seem to remember how he passed out in the first place or where he even was for that matter. Attempting to calm himself he kept his eyes on the ripping liquid in the cup, watching as the vibrations in the cup slowed as his heart rate did. What was happening? All he could remember was a hand reaching, clawing, and digging into his chest and pulling out his heart and everything else in there. But that never happened, it wasn’t real.

“He’s been like this for an hour… His brain activity was off the charts while he was asleep.” Winston looked back and forth, “We can’t let Genji see this.”

“What even happened while he was asleep? He looks completely traumatized. What’s he saying?” Angela questioned looking up at Winston who had been monitoring him, “Has he said anything about it? How did he even wake up?” Taking notes on his charts she recorded his sleep patterns that were displayed on a nearby screen. Though his body had laid still, showing no signs of restraint or even pain Hanzo had been yelling in his sleep for what they had timed to be two hours. Angela had rushed to the scene within the first ten minute of it.

“I’m not sure… Hanzo?” Winston made his way over to the bedside, “May I ask you a couple questions?”

Hanzo nodded his head, “Can I..?”

“Yes… Angela. Please grab a wheelchair.”

\----

“Do you remember anything? Anything at all from the nightmare?”

“It is fuzzy. I feel like I’m remembering things that seem to have never happen.” Hanzo replied resting his right hand upon his thigh, “A woman mainly…”

Winston was pushing him out towards an open space. He had noticed the drastic change in personality when they had reached the sunlit grounds of the outdoors. Hanzo instantly breathed in a giant breath of fresh air almost like he had never been out before, a smile resting along the lines of his cheeks. The sun hit his face with its warmth making him fall more at ease. The tension in his shoulders relaxed, the chain around his neck feeling a little cooler to the touch.

“Do you remember her name? What she looks like?”

“I do not… I remember her voice.” Hanzo said looking back up at his friend.

“Hmm.” Winston began, “Do you remember what she said?”

“No, it’s not clear.” Hanzo held his head feeling dizzy again. Ever since he woke it was back and forth between feeling okay and completely nauseated. At the moment he was just glad to have the fresh air. “Have you heard from Jesse?”

“According to the schedule he should be back within the half hour.”

Hanzo’s fist curled upon his lap, he felt like he should’ve been dead, his body felt like he had been through a hard fight but no bruises laid upon his skin. Watery eyes looking back and forth from the open area of the base he felt like he wasn’t meant to be there. He brushed his hand through his let down hair, touching the tip of the tick. It’s sharp pointed edge felt it could easy cut the skin. It had already ruined two of the medical bay’s pillows… He figured it stayed sharp on all angles for a reason. If anything he figured it was better to have been him with it in his neck than anyone else.

“Can we please go to an area with grass… I feel as though I have not been outside in ages.”

“We need to stay on the base.”

Hanzo scoffed at him, taking in an annoyed breath before replying, “I just wish to feel the grass under my feet.” Gripping the handle of the wheelchair he debated trying to walk there on his own.

Winston complied, wheeling the wheelchair towards a destination that could work. It was close to base and had cameras. He didn’t respond verbally, he just let it happen… Gerel had stated there was a difference in his brainwaves. They were unsure from what but it was a good idea to keep him preoccupied to see how it was affecting him. He seemed more on edge, more aggressive in his tone. He wasn’t as calm and collected, especially indoors, as he originally was. Worst off it seemed he didn't even notice the drastic changes at all, thinking he was always like this.

Moving closer to the area Hanzo noticed and recalled where they were going. “We're going to the multifaith temple?”

“Thought it was the best place. It has a garden and grass… Sitting zones so you won't have to be stuck in the wheelchair.”

“That is very thoughtful,” He thought for the moment, “ Maybe just the garden. It would just be nice to sit, maybe pray and meditate. ”

Quietly Winston had rolled Hanzo over to an area where he could get some comfort. “If you don’t mind me asking… Why are you so fixated on the outdoors? I know you’ve been inside a lot but… Your manorism… Or I mean, your attitude has seemed to even change. Today it is the only thing you’ve fixated on.”

“I am unsure… I have been feeling quite cramped inside… Agitated and frustrated. I feel better with the fresh air, it’s more freeing.” Hanzo took in a deep breath before slowing getting out of the wheelchair, feeling his bare feet touch the grass. It tickled at his toes as he walked, lifting his foot only high enough so the tips of the blades would glide against the bottom of his foot. A shiver ran up his spine, and for a moment, he was alone and the world fell silent. He stopped to kneel in the grass, plucking a nearby dandelion and holding it in his right hand. It was delicate, the petals soft in the curves of his rough palm. His skin glowed a vibrant yellow as the sun kissed the colour from the flower to it. Hanzo felt calm, more relaxed but there was the thought, the feeling of disproportionate understanding stuck in the back of his mind.

He was lying.

He remembered the women, her face, everything. He remembered that nightmare and how he knew if he saw Jesse again he wouldn’t look at that man the same. It felt to real, and now all he wanted was to slip the edge of an arrow across that woman’s neck for making him see, feel, and be subjected to it. She had let him remember everything at the last minute.

She had made a giant mistake.

Of course there were changes in him, some he recognized some he didn’t. It wasn’t until Genji had told him he was being far more antisocial than he usually was. It made him question himself. The need to come outside, there had to be a reason why. Which is why he had swiped a syringe of what he believed to be sub hibitors off of Winston as he was helped into the wheelchair. It was tucked in his closed sleeve, not the best place to hide it but he would have to dip it into his pocket later. 

“Are you alright Mr. Shimada?” Winston asked, “You are very quiet.”

“I am, just enjoying the sun.” Hanzo looked back at Winston, “You can join me… I am just sitting for now.”

Winston, instead of sitting in the grass made his way over to one of the near by benches, “I hope you don’t feel like you are being nannied Mr. Shimada.” He started, “We are just worried about your health...”

Hanzo rose his hand to stop him from talking, “I know… Please, I wish not to speak of it in the time being. For once in this week I would like to feel like this isn’t happening.”

Nodding Winston sat quietly on the bench, watching Hanzo meditate (or what he assumed was prayer). An atheist himself he knew the importance of religion to others. He had considered once that his own work was a religion in terms of how it made him believe and experience things he thought he would never be able too. So he remained quiet, studying Hanzo’s manner. They stayed this way for what seemed an hour, Hanzo’s breath and heart rate were steady and at a healthy low, he didn’t seem dizzy and even looked in good health. Science had done that.

The wind wisped through the grass and the nearby trees. Sending ringing through the wind chimes, the air it self became as soft and pleasant as the sound it made. The day was bright with blue skies that went on forever; Hanzo was unsure whether or not he had seen it this nice since he landed at Gibralter. He twirled the dandelion between his fingers before he heard a rustle. Pausing, Hanzo glanced to his right noting a purplish figure before darting his head around to look directly at it. Without warning He heard a low shot zip past his ear, ripping through his hair and directly into Winston’s leg. Another was shot as Winston stood, hitting him directly in his throat. Rushing to catch him Hanzo watched as Winston tumbled to the ground. Examining the body he realized he wasn't shot by bullets but by hunting tranquilizers. He would be okay over time but for now he knew what he needed to do.

“Come out!” Hanzo demanded controlling the tone of his voice, “Widowmaker I know that is you. Come out!”

Standing he let go of the small flower, letting the wind take it where it pleased. He stood his ground, eyes staring directly into hers as she walked up from where she was.

“This is a sacred space. Please drop your weapon.” Hanzo said, order in his voice.

Widowmaker shrugged, putting her weapon down near her without leaving eye contact. “If you so well please. This is not neutral ground however…”

“I just wish it out of your hands… What do you want.”

“To offer you the same deal as before.” Widowmaker said, crossing her arms over her chest, “Now you don’t have much of a choice however.”

“How are you so sure about that?”

Widowmaker simply tapped at her own neck, “I like you with your hair down. It suits you.” The tone in her voice was mocking, “Now… Shall we talk? We can take that thing out of your neck… Stop all this.”

“For what cost.”

“Joining Talon.”

Hanzo laughed, “I rather die.”

“Well that’s fine… We’ll just put it into another host then.” Widowmaker said, “We’ve taken interest in both ex-blackwatch members Mcree and Genji. They would work as well. We’ve considered many people who haven’t even a clue of Overwatch or Talon. Some young children too, just raising them into the system.”

His heart pounded as he thought of his response, it took him a couple of breaths before he did,“You will not touch them… Nor anyone.” He gritted his teeth, “If it means protecting people I love then so be it, then let it be me.” His hand gripped into itself, clutching the end of the syringe he had. It was still concealed in his sleeve, if he could go with her, there was a chance he could do something. “I will come with you… On my terms.”

“Well then... Lay them.”

“You do not touch my brother Genji or Jesse Mcree… They will not go through what I have or will.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Go on.”

“I will not be turned into you.” Hanzo said, trying to cut at her throat with his words, “I will have free will, not be toyed with.”

“You mean more than you have been?... We’ll discuss it with them.” She said, crossing her arms and visibly digging her nails into her arm. She offered her hand, “Do we have an accord for our truce?… Come aboard the ship and I will not touch your Brother or the cowboy.”

Hanzo looked behind him at Winston then at the base, taking in a deep breath he shook her hand, “Let us go then…”

 

\---

“Now I’m going to be honest with you Mr. Shimada. Jesse here isn’t going to be all too gentle with you. But you know… You're probably used to that in other circumstances huh?” A snicker came from her lips, “To be honest I didn’t want it to come to this. I rather like you you see. BUT With Reaper riding my dick and my users pressuring me I have to break you a little if not completely. I’ll let you remember this, you’ll come.”

He knew it wasn’t real. He knew the claw digging into his chest, the teeth wrenched into his neck, the blood dripping from his lips and down the front of his chin couldn’t be real. It was hard to picture it wasn’t though, because he felt every single twinge of pain spark and shatter throughout his body. How was he reacting on the outside? Did they even notice or was she masking it from his own body?

How could she hurt the mind so badly without hurting his body? Hanzo couldn’t understand how she could do it.

“Why?”

“How else to get you on that boat? Our boat. Our side of the battle that is.” Twirling her finger in her hair Seer watched with disgust as a spark of blue began to sprout from his chest and around his left arm, “Ah… there it is~.”

He couldn’t understand what she was talking about, where was what exactly. Looking down at his arm he noticed the blue tattoo that cascaded down the length of his arm and up into his chest. The blue that swirled in with the red of his blood was unfamiliar for a moment before the realization began to sit in.

Oh...

Pointing his arm out at the women, he tried to focus his tired mind into his words, trying to make it strong even with the fingers digging through his ribcages, trying to break them. He focused, fixing all the rest of his energy into his arm, hoping in the end he wouldn’t fall deeper into exhaustion when it came time for him to wake. He began to shout loudly, letting the words roll off his tongue as he’d done many times before.

“Ryuu ga waga teki wo ku--!” 

The world seemed to stop in an instant as a chime rang out through the air. It didn’t hurt at first but as he saw the blood burst from his arm, a mixture of red and blue, he could feel himself go into shock as the nerves in his arm burst wide open, the bone cracking off into nothing.

Out of nowhere, his brother had come and sliced his arm off before he could finish potentially saving himself. He couldn’t help but scream, clenching his teeth together to try and stop himself. His brother stood, swinging his sword to the side to release the loose blood from his blade. His armour was black with forms of red tubes jutting from his body. Scarred burnt skin laid loose over his body projecting what had happened all those years ago when the Shimada clan had destroyed them both. The old blackwatch insignia was branded upon his chest, the tattoo he once had on his back disappeared behind all the metal.

“Wow, that was something huh? By your brother, kinda like you done to him?... not on the same scale of course.” Seer said, scrunching her nose at the now open wound, “Surprised you could remember that you can do that actually. You know I tried to make you forget about that whole dragon thing but hey~ what’ya gonna do.” She glanced at his chest and back to his face before looking at Jesse, “Tear it out Jesse… It belongs to you anyway.” 

\---  
His footsteps were light, barely making a sound. As he approached the ship he turned off the lights in his suit to keep his stealth. Genji had listened into a conversation between the doctors and Angela and he couldn’t help but follow Winston and Hanzo out into the gardens. He kept his distance however, knowing how his brother was. On his way however, he noticed the purple tinge his brother did, making his way around it to keep out of sight. He knew who was there, if his training taught him anything he knew to keep his distance; even if he was the kind to rush into things. For once, he ignored his nature, making his way away as he saw Winston get shot with tranquilizers. Making his way up high and out of sight, close enough to listen, He peered behind his darkened visor watching his brother stand tall and shake the woman’s hand.

“Let us go then.”

“What the hell are you doing Hanzo?” Genji whispered to himself before disappearing from the spot he was. Rushing and jumping to the ground he made his way to what he found was a airship. It was tucked below ground level, where the cliff left off. Preparing himself, he ran and jumped landing swiftly on top of the craft to find a door carved into the top with a handle. Opening it, he made his way in as quietly as he could muster it. The alarm at watchpoint sounding behind him as he signaled it.

\---

Hanzo followed Widowmaker through the grass. It was obvious she did not care to be seen anymore, her gun was in her hand, her head up high. He could tell she was listening for any disturbance around them. Could she be even slightly worried about Ana seeing her? Or anyone for that matter? The only other people who would be around would be his brother, who he assumed was training, and Zenyatta, who had gone back to Nepal.

As they reached closer to the airship he could feel the tick tingle and push deeper into his thoughts. They would take it out, and even if they didn’t he didn’t care. He knew one way or another he would die… By the tick, fighting from the inside, or even fighting on their side. 

As they came closer to the ship he heard the clinking of familiar spurs at a rapid pace from behind them. Hanzo’s head darted around as his heart skipped a beat. No… no he could not see him leave like this. He could not let Jesse see him. 

“If you continue moving, faster, I won’t have to shoot.” Widowmaker said beginning to jog to the lifting aircraft, “Now come on!”

He was unsure on what he was going to do. He had become frozen before Widowmaker took him by his arm and pulled him, “I will shoot him Hanzo, I will kill Mcree if I have too.”

From there he shook it off, running up to the craft alongside Widowmaker, not looking back until he heard the shot of a gun he knew all too well. He rushed to take cover inside the ship, turning his head to see outside the hangar door. Mcree was running, shooting wildly at the entrance. Hanzo watched as the man ran, rolled, and ducked his way away from falling rubble and debris. Widowmaker had begun to retaliate by shooting around him trying to prevent him from getting closer. 

*”Zut Alor.” Widowmaker hissed from her tongue as she shot the areas around and not directly at Mcree, “LIFT THIS SHIP.”

“Stop firing at him!” Hanzo shouted at her, “Our deal!”

“Was to not shoot at him or harm him.” She spat back, “I am not ignorant! I am shooting around him so he won’t come aboard!”

“HANZO!” Mcree yelled, throwing a flashbang into the hanger. It burst before Hanzo could close his eyes, blinding him and making him become nauseous, eyes burning and watering. He feel to a knee, trying to look back out to where Mcree was, watching him shoot again but this time directly at the closing hanger door. “HANZO GET OFF THE SHIP!”

The door was halfway up when he heard Mcree signal for his ability. The door was closed when he fired. Hanzo began to regret getting on as soon as the ship took off. He clasped the chain that hung from his neck, feeling the ring that hung from it. Closing his eyes before they took off, he tried to tell himself he was doing the right thing even though he wasn’t.

\---

“I know this hurts Mr. Shimada. But think about it this way: It will make leaving with us a little more easier.” Seer said, Her head hanging down, “If anything.”

“What makes you think… That I wouldn’t try to kill you after this?” He voice was harsh and horsh, he couldn’t seem to gather any breath into his torn lungs, yet he was there and alive still. Kneeling on the ground he watched as the demonic version of Jesse began to eat his heart in front of him. He stared wide eyed, watching as he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away.

“Oh I figure.” Seer responded, “But Sombra’s little thing in your neck will stop it… Kinda like a killer shock collar.”

“Why don’t you just kill me now?” Hanzo asked, turning his gaze to the ground, hearing the slow step of metal footprints hitting puddles of blood. The sound of sizzling hot metal could be heard and the stench of scorched blood wafted through his nostrils. 

“Because I’m not allowed, nor do I want to kill you.” 

“Then end this dream!” He commanded.

“Not until they know… You will do what they want Mr. Shimada.”

He could feel the heat against his skin, he knew what was coming, he could feel it along his spin. Sitting on his heels a hand holding him up and steady he could see the Shimada crest branding from the corner of his eye. As he turned his face to look up at his brother all he could feel was the hot sizzling metal, pressed up against the side of his face.

\---

Hanzo had followed Widowmaker away from the hanger as they lifted away from the watchpoint. The feeling unravelling in his chest seemed to prod and poke at his heart and stomach making them roll and twist in place. Taking in a breath Hanzo looked around the dark corridors dimmed with the light of fluorescent red emergency lights. Moving his way through the halls the only sounds made were those by their own feet. The floor was cold, made of plaster and metals that spread its way in varying directions as the corridor met into a crossroads. He followed the tall thin woman down into a room with elevators.

She paused before pressing a button, “Before I bring you up to the central command, I recommend you remain as calm and collected as possible. They can already hear you but up close they will know your heart rate...”

They would know if I lie, Hanzo thought to himself, tucking his hand into his robes pocket, moving the syringe into one of them.

“I understand… Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I was in your position once… I think.” She said not seeming to remember, “Don’t try anything stupid either. At this range you’ll die in an instant. They aren’t scared to shoot you down.”

“That is not much of a threat anymore.” Hanzo said, his eyes looking to the back of her knees before looking up to the back of her head as he heard the button being pressed again. “At this point I have already killed and abandoned the life I was longing and searched for.”

“Sad.” Her voice was one without any care, she was unamused and bored from this conversation. It ended, the room became quiet until the elevator beeped and they made their way into the small space. The elevator was covered in mirrors, exposed Hanzo’s fatigue to himself. His eyes were dark, rimmed with purplish circles and lines. His lips chapped and hair askew in every direction. He looked a mess in every which way and form. Worst of all what that he could even feel it.

Pressing a hard look directly at the mirror Hanzo dared to move his hair away with the careful touch of his right hand. Fingers danced around to gather the hair before he lifted it away to reveal what the tick had looked like. At the med bay they had covered the mirrors or removed them saying he was best not to see it and now he understood why.

In his neck laid a pyramid shaped ore the colour of soot and ash, around it laid two variant patterns one of green colour the had seen decorated on Seer’s arm and the other a distinct purple in the shape of Sombra’s signature. Around the piece that jutted from his neck he could see a puss filled mound of flesh, the skin bruised with colours of green, purple, and blue with a greenish tinged pus hardened on the side of his neck. The swelling was large and obscene. It was a wonder how people could even look at him anymore.

But what shook him however was the fact that the branding on his face, was not there, and his left arm was still present… So now he knew, this could not be a dream.

“Hanzo Shimada.”

The familiar voice broke through his analysis of the tick, tearing his focus away. He let his hair fall again once more to the side before looking back at who was speaking. The door of the elevator had opened, Widowmaker already making her way out of it.

“Search him.” The husky voice ordered. Soon two masked soldiers made their way around Hanzo to start patting him down. He lifted his arms, he figured he would let it happened, if they found the syringe however, he would be out a weapon.

Then again, he could play it off.

“Sir, a needle was all we could find.” One of the men said showing the shadowy man.

“Take it.”

“Reaper.” Hanzo squinted at him, “It’s medicine.”

“Then we will give it to you when needed. ” He waved the other two men away. “Now, come in. We have things to discuss.”

He couldn’t seem to move until he was pushed from where he stood. Stepping out of the elevator alone he made his way towards Reaper. His shoulders sat back, his chest high, and chin up. He tried to remain confident and calm, above all pulled together. If he could keep it that way he would be able to do this. And maybe even getting close enough to do something about it all.

“You look tired Shimada.” Reaper said mockingly, “Guess the child did her job.”

“Your child apparently?” Hanzo replied, “A clone? How did you even get that technology?”

Reaper gave a smug shrug, brushing the question away with a laugh, “I’m surprised to see you here today. I was so sure she would back down. Apparently the kid got rid of her morals.”

“You people are barbaric.”

“Call it what you want but it doesn’t matter.” Reaper said shaking his head, “We all do shit we do not want and know we will regret. You killed your brother, I let people live while I die because of them.” He stood, walking over to Hanzo taking off his mask. His face was charred and ghostly, eyes darkened with red little circles that looked as if it could dig into another person's soul. His face was aged, wrinkled sparking and branching from the sides of his eyes. He was young, around his 30s, but the death was on him for longer. “ I must say something though, I’m impressed by you and your brother. You practically destroy his entire body and being and he still thinks of you fondly. Amazing.”

“You know nothing of what happened.”

“I know the aftermath. That’s all that really matters now doesn’t it.” Reaper placed his mask back over his face before Hanzo felt a hard jab into his side, “I would love to talk more, but it seems your passing out on me. We’ll talk soon.”

\---

“Yes Hanzo you’re dreaming… How peculiar is that? Without anyone else here. How long has it been?”

Hanzo stepped on the grass below his feet, moving the blades between his toes as he moved his foot back and forth. He looked at himself. His body intact, his arm back to where it once was. He had forgotten it was even there, with the tattoo and all. He sighed, looking around to soon see a silver fox walking amongst the grass. It’s fur was soft, flowing with the wind as the tail whipped against it. The right paw however was of red, the markings along its face mirrored the designs of it. He began to walk towards it, calling it over before it’s figure began to swirl and wisp into another. Standing before him now was a woman in white surrounded by a field of flowers. Her hair was straight, long, and as white as fallen snow; her arms laid open to him and she took steps closer. She was built but slender, a red tattoo could be seen drifting down the length of her right arm up along her neck and shoulders. Her dress hung from her arms, covering every bit if her from her chest and below. She was beautiful, she always had been. Hanzo could feel the tears brimming once he set a vision upon her face.

“Mom?” Hanzo said surprised, walking over to her cautiously, “Is that you?”

She nodded, a smile spread across her lips as she brought him into a hug. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I saw you needed some guidance my son.” She said, moving his hair from his face, “My children have been through far too much since I passed. I am so proud of the both of you.”

“Mom.” Hanzo leaned back to look at her. “What should I do from here. I have miss stepped so many times and lost control of this situation.”

“What Shimada's and Fukumoto’s do... “ She grabbed at his shoulders giving a small shake, “Fight by any means. Fight for this world and the next. Fight for your love ones. Above all fight for yourself.”

“I don’t know if I can do that anymore.” He said disappointedly, “They have caused so much pain, I have had no restful sleeps until now. I am exhausted and beaten.”

“You are not beaten my son, only waiting.” 

“I am alone.”

“You do not fight alone, not now, then, or ever.” She whispered to him, pulling him down to speak into his ear, “I am with you, your brother is, that boy you have infatuations with… Who I wish to be introduced too just so you know-.”

“Mother.”  
“Hanzo.” She lifted the chain around his neck, “You have a whole family around you who fight with you. And hopefully another family along the way?”

“Mother...”

Patting his chest she laughed, “I just want your happiness.” She smiled up at him, brushing her fingers along the angle of his cheek, “You have grown up so much since I had last seen you.”

“How did you even know about… Hm.”

“A mother always knows when her eyes are open to what is true.” Her hair wisped and flicked in the air, “Now, for the real reason I am here… You need to find a way out. At this moment you are in surgery. They are taking what is in your neck… That girl knows I’m here. When you leave this dream do not search for vengeance, leave.”

“How?”

“Your team is coming for you. You will be drugged by the time you wake, from there you don’t have much time.” Her hands cupped the sides of his face making him focus in on hers, “You will need to rid yourself of any needles, find a bow, and your brother. He will be waiting for you after your surgery.”

“Genji is on the ship?”

“Would you not sneak on for him?”

“Yes.”

“Than don’t act so damn surprised.” She batted one of his cheeks with her hand. “Now… This is what you need to do.”

\---

“He went willingly you said?”

“Jack he didn’t seem to have a choice in the matter.” Winston said, rubbing at the front of his throat, “Genji seems to be MIA as well. I have Athena searching the cameras.”

“I saw him run into the ship and heard him yelling at Widowmaker.” Jesse paced back and forth from the table as he talked about Hanzo, “Somethin’ doesn't smell right. I know him he wouldn't just go with them unless he had too.”

“Jesse, with his past...” Jack began.

“Bullshit… I’m callin’ that before y’start flapping your jaw. Now listen here, I know him better than the rest of ya. He went because he either had to or was forced too. I say we need to go on in there and get ‘im out.”

“I’m right ahead of you.” A buzz from the radio sounded with the sound of Genji’s voice.

“Genji? Where are you?” Ana asked.

“In Talon’s ship. I think we are headed towards their base, can you track my signal?”

“If you keep your comlink on I will be able to yes.” Winston said, getting up from his chair to pull a computer close, “Athena start the search?”

“Mr. Genji Shimada is located over Detroit, Michigan and Windsor, Ontario. Winston, I will keep the signal locked.”

“What’s the plan.” Genji asked, the comlinks signal buzzed static through the room.

“Send in a recon team, Myself, Mcree, Angela.” Jack stated making up the rawster.

“We will need a heavy hitter. Defence?” Angela pointed out, “Equip with a shield? Reinhardt would do.”

“We need this to be quick and silent.” Ana said, pointing out that they needed the stealth, “Tanks will slow you down, and most of them are too loud either verbally or by footstep. Hanzo will be our defense on the way out if he is awake and alright. If not be careful.”

“I am moving to find where they are bringing him, last I heard they were taking the tick out of his neck…” Genji confirmed quietly, “I will keep the link open but I must let you know I am unsure of the route of the ship.”

“Can you send us blueprints or a map or somethin?” Mcree asked, “Like get into one of their computers or something.”

“Not if Sombra is there. Don’t risk it.” Ana suggested, “If anything we will send a team out to your destination and you meet us at the entrance.”

“Then that’s it? We go get then?” Angela asked.

Jack stood at the end of the table, hands moving over the screen as he spoke. 

“We move out in the morning, the roster will be up in one hour. We leave no man behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------  
> Zut Alor = Damn it
> 
> I have this idea, where the families of clans are intermarried. Marriages are like temporary pacts and stuff. There is no tattooing allowed for women because they would be joining another clan and stuff and even then they “wouldn’t be the figurehead” unless chosen to be.  
> And I had this idea where Ma and Pa Shimada actually married for love and Mama shimada was chosen to be the figurehead of her own clan. So she has 2 tattoos, one of the red dragon and one of a silver fox ( like this one https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e6/c7/3e/e6c73e9aa3dc4f0b1f932cf6c4536d2b.jpg ) on her right aarm (dragon, and on her back).  
> But because her sons are the sons of her husband they represent the Shimada clan. She would pass it to another relative, which she did in my idea. The fox idea kinda correlates to Hanzo’s lone wolf skin, so like he gets it from her...
> 
> So yeah her clan before Shimada was Fukumoto cause I really like that last name and it sounds very strong. But if there is something I don’t know please let me know.
> 
> Feel free to go scream at me on tumblr if I am ever late again: Debejebees

**Author's Note:**

> __________________________  
> Mcree has Tinnitus - He always hears ringing in his ear due to loud gun shots
> 
> EDIT: Next Chapter has Graphic Gore, please be cautious if you do not like such things. (IT is in the tags but I worry. This is a mature story)


End file.
